Luffy's Firefly Story for XfangheartX
by desertLaceroses
Summary: This is a cute couple story for XfangheartX Luffy/O.C.


**Luffy's Firefly **

It was gorgeous day, everything was passive and quiet as the Straw-hats sailed across the Grand Line.

Luffy, Chopper, and Blizzard, a beautiful white wolf-dog, lay on the deck of the Thousand Sunny; they were watching puffy white clouds drift across the azure sky.

"I see a sheep." Chopper chimed out.

" Well, I see a steak." Luffy grinned.

Blizzard barked out.

"Blizzard says he sees the steak to Luffy." Chopper said speaking for the wolf-dog.

Luffy laughed, then turned over onto his stomach," Oi, Sanji."

" What do you want now, Luffy?" The blonde called from across the deck, he was carrying two fruit drinks to Nami and Robin.

" I'm hungry." He whined.

Blizzard barked out in sort of whining way.

" Blizzard wants something too." Chopper said rolling over onto his stomach as well. " And I'm a little hungry, Sanji."

Sanji sighed," Alright, alright, I'll fix you three something." He retorted as he walked off to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sanji." Luffy grinned, then turned back over.

Blizzard howled out.

" Thanks, Sanji." Chopper called out.

Luffy glanced to the side then turned his head and looked in the direction of the front deck where M.K., a tall auburn that had just made part of his crew, was seated in a lawn chair. Her clothing choice was nothing like Nami and Robin's; instead she wore long jeans and a bright color patterned tee shirt. She was a sharpshooter like Ussop, but most of all she loved to draw. The red head was steadily scribbling at a sheet of paper; and had been from the past few hours. Luffy jumped up to his feet and walked over to her and started watching her shoulder," Whatcha drawing, M.K.?"

"I'm just doodling." The she replied calmly. " It's not really finished."

Luffy stared at the sheet of paper, she had several sketches of the crew. Some in battle mode; others of them having a good time. He stared it, then grinned broadly, " I like it."

"It's just scribbles." she smiled sweetly. " It's not suppose to be a picture or anything."

Blizzard began to get curious and trotted over to Luffy. He sat up on his hind legs and looked at M.K.'s sketch pad. , " I think it looks cool." he barked. " Is it in color or not? I can't tell."

"What is it, boy?" Luffy said, petting him on the head.

"He said he likes it." Chopper said walking over to the two of them. " But he can't see in color so he wants to know if it is or not."

" Wow! Dogs can't see in color! I didn't know that, it's so cool!" Luffy stated excitedly.

M.K. started petting Blizzard on the head," No, it's not in color. But I'm going to color when I finished."

" Awesome, but your still gunna have to tell me what color it is." Blizzard barked happily, while Chopper translated.

Luffy grinned, " Then it will look even cooler. And I bet this one will be awesome." He stated pointing to a sketch of himself in Gear Second. He stopped when his stomach growled, " Oh, I almost forgot!" then turned to Blizzard and Chopper, " Hey, I bet Sanji is almost done."

The three of them ran into the kitchen where Sanji had just finished. He had fresh salad for Chopper, big pieces of chicken for Luffy, and a large steak just for Blizzard.

"Now, I have all this set out for each of you. So, Luffy, don't eat Blizzard's. And I don't have to worry about you eating Chopper's." He said breathing out a puff of smoke. Then he picked up a plate of sweet smelling fruits and candies and twirled out the door," Nami-Swann, Robin-Chwan, M.K.-Darling, these beautiful candies and fruits are for you."

Luffy turned around," Sanji!"

" What, Luffy?" Sanji said giving Luffy an angry stare.

He reached out and grabbed him by the shirt and pulling him close," Don't call M.K. darling. Only I can call her that." He stated grinning.

Sanji sighed out," Fine," Then started twirling out of the door again," Nami-Swann, Robin-Chwan, M.K.- Sweetheart!"

" Or that!" Luffy yelled angrily.

Chopper smiled," Sanji's gunna get it from you if he keeps this up isn't he?"

Luffy began eating the chicken as fast as could, " Yea, I can't stand it when he calls her that... This is sooo good." He mumbled, as he was taking another bite.

Blizzard barked. " This steak is so good too; how is yours ,Chopper?"

"It's great." He stated happily. " So after we eat, Luffy, do you want to go back and look at more clouds?"

" Yea, sure." He replied. " But first I wanna see M.K.'s sketch."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the three of them had finished they went back out to the deck of the ship. M.K. has finished her drawing, and was showing it to Ussop and Sanji, who was chiming about how beautiful it looked.

Zoro was sitting across from them, " Could you guys keep it down over there!" He said yawning.

Sanji glared at him, " If you had any sense of beauty in art you'd be complementing her to, you shitty swordsmen."

" Well, I don't. As long as it looks like everyone, it's fine." He said leaning back up against the railing.

Ussop rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath," You should care saying you're the only one in the picture with green hair."

Sanji snickered.

Luffy walked up to M.K., " I thought you were going to show me it first." He said in a whinny voice.

" No, you didn't." She replied.

" Well, I was thinking it." He muttered. Then walked over to her, looking at the picture, "I still think that one's the coolest." pointing at one of himself, "And I like that one even better in color!" He said happily as he pointed to a picture of M.K. and Blizzard.

She smiled lightly, " Thanks, Luffy."

" I bet you could draw a picture of the whole Thousand Sunny, with everyone on it; and have it so colorful. Just like a rainbow!" Luffy stated with a grin. " And show me first."

" Alright, Luffy. I can draw a picture of the Sunny. And I put everyone on it." She smiled, she liked it when Luffy complemented things about her drawing. He was so sweet, and she liked that about him. " Just for you."

Luffy grinned," OK." then ran over to Nami, " Hey, Nami. When do we get to the next island?"

"Soon, Luffy. Maybe by tomorrow morning. Then you can go sling shotting off through the whole island." She said in a sarcastic voice.

Luffy grinned," Alright. Thanks, Nami." Then ran over to the bow of the Sunny. He jumped up onto the Sunny's figuring. He stared into the distance, the sun was setting just over the water. It was so breath taking as the crimson and ginger hues lit up the sky. Luffy grinned, Blizzard jumped up onto the figuring with him. Luffy began petting him," What do you think the next island will be like?"

Blizzard yawned and laid down beside him," Who knows, but I hope it's warm."

"Maybe it will be a nice island with a big beach on it." He stated.

" That's a warm place, plus all the water to play in, and the crabs to chase." He howled.

" You like beaches, boy?" Luffy said grinning.

" Yea, of course. What's not to love about cool sand, salty water and sun shine." He stated panting.

Luffy grinned," If it's a beach island I want to get tons of shells, find a shark put it in the tank, build the biggest sand castle ever, and go surfing."

"Sounds like fun." A voice said from behind him.

Luffy turned around," Hi, M.K." He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her waist pulling her up to the figuring and into his lap. " Look." He said pointing to the slowly fading sunset.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly.

" Yep, never gunna see other like it. Ever." He said smiling to her.

M.K. smiled, she couldn't tell whether he was talking about the sunset or her; but she didn't care. She liked Luffy and that's all that mattered.

Blizzard looked up, " Well, I'm sleepy; you two can keep cuddling, I'm gunna..." He yawned before he could finish. Then he hopped off and trotted to the bed rooms.

"Blizzard must be sleepy." Luffy said. "Night, Blizzard." He called to his friend.

Blizzard barked back to Luffy.

"He says night." The black head grinned.

M.K. giggled, then said, " Blizzard's a really lucky wolf-dog to have you, Luffy."

"Yea, he's so cool; and a great friend too."

The sun had sunk really low in the sky now. Everything had a bright golden glow about it. " Oh, Luffy. I finished your picture for you." She said handing him a rolled up sheet of paper.

Luffy took it, unrolled it; it was the picture of the Sunny he had asked he for. All the crew were on the deck having a great time, dancing and singing; there were thousands of lights above the Sunny. He grinned," This looks great, thanks, M.K." He kissed her gently on the forehead, sending blush across her checks. He sat back up, the sun was now below the water, and it was getting dark. Luffy sighed disappointedly," Aw, now we got to go to bed."

" You don't have to go to bed, right now." She replied.

" I know, but I wanna be the first one up so I can go and play on the island." He grinned.

M.K. smiled," OK, night, Luffy." She kissed him on the check and hopped down.

Luffy grinned," Night, M.K." as she walked off, he looked back at the picture. He began thinking about how he had first met her; back on her hometown island.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx ( a few months earlier) XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Straw-hats had landed on a beautiful tropical island, Luffy was running around in the sand. Blizzard was playing with him. Luffy slide to a stop in front of his crew, " This island is so awesome! Look what I found!" He said holding up a huge crab. " Sanji, cook it!" He said calling out to his cook.

Blizzard barked out happily," I could stay here all day!"

" I wanna go explore the island! Who wants to come? " The black head chimed out.

" I'm in the mood to go exploring." Ussop replied.

" There's one." Luffy stated with a grin.

"I'll go." Zoro stated as he jumped of the deck of the ship and onto the sand.

" What about you, Blizzard?" Luffy asked looking the wolf.

"I'll go." He said panting.

" He says he'll go." Chopper replied for Blizzard. " I'll go too." He stated for himself.

" Great, anyone else?" Luffy asked.

Nami and Robin shook their heads," Nah." Nami replied.

Sanji started twirling," I'll stay here with you, Nami-Swann, Robin-Chwan!"

"I'm going to make some more changes to the Sunny, but maybe I'll catch up later." Franky said as he walked out of one of the cabins.

" OK, then. I guess we'll see you guys later." Luffy grinned, then hopped onto Blizzard's back.

Blizzard started trotting off.

Chopper zoned into his full deer form and started trotting off too, he began smelling the ground. "Hmm, that's a new smell."

Blizzard too started smelling the ground," Interesting, I wanna find it." He began smelling around following the direction of the scent.

"Whatcha smell, Blizzard?" Ussop asked.

" Not sure." He stated, as Chopper repeated. "Found the trail again!" He said happily as he bounded off into the brush.

Luffy held tight to his white fur," Smell something cool?"

Blizzard barked cheerfully.

" Lets go!" Luffy said nudging him faster.

" Wait Luffy!" Ussop called out after them. "Come on, Zor..." He stopped short, Zoro was no where to be seen. " OI, Zoro! Where'd you go!" Then he turned back to where Luffy and Blizzard ran off. " Luffy! Blizzard!" Then he sighed out," And their gone. Come on, Chopper. We have to find Zoro."

Chopper nodded," OK. Luffy will be fine, he's got Blizzard."

Blizzard was still sniffing around, Luffy was now walking beside of him. " This island is awesome!" There were bright colored flowers and shrubs everywhere. The birds where watching them walk around, and some monkeys where screeching at them. " Maybe you smell a monkey." Luffy said, then started screeching back to them.

" No, monkeys don't smell like roses, and... and horse?" He said stopping where the forest ended and a large field started. " The smell changed from roses to horse?" Then he turned back to where Luffy was standing, but he was now up in the tree; trying to catch a monkey.

" Come here!" He said trying to snatch one.

" That's nothing new." Then he started barking loud enough for Luffy to hear him, " Hey, Luffy! Luffy! Come down!"

Luffy was just about to grab a monkey when he heard Blizzard barking, " Aw, Blizzard. I was so close." Then he hopped down to where he was standing. " What's up?"

Blizzard started sniffing the ground then knelt down for Luffy to get on.

Luffy hopped on," Lets go."

Blizzard started walking across the field. It was adorned with human-size vivid flowers.

Luffy grabbed one. " Wonder if it's edible?" He said smelling it. "Nope." Then tossed it to the side. As he looked up his eyes got wide, " I wanna tame it!" He said jumping from Blizzard's back.

Blizzard looked up from the ground, " What?... Horse!... not a horse... a... unicorn?"

Luffy grabbed the horse around its neck and tried to swing up onto it's back.

The horse squealed," What the hell!"

Luffy jumped back, " What you talk? Awesome! Blizzard, look it talks! I wanna keep it!"

" I'm not an it, I'm M.K." She had changed over to a young teen age girl with deep red hair.

Luffy stared at her for a few seconds then said, " Oh, umm... I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you." Then he pointed to Blizzard, " This is Blizzard."

" He's beautiful."

" Sorry about grabbing you like that." He said placing his hand behind his head.

" That's OK." She stared at his for a second then said," So what brings you to the island." She asked smiling.

"Adventure, meat, and fun. But mostly meat and fun... OK mostly for meat." He stated grinning.

" Do you sail alone, Luffy?"

" Nope, I have a whole crew: a swordsmen, Zoro; a cook, he's Sanji; a navigator, Nami; a shipwright, Franky; a sharp shooter, Ussop; a doctor, Chopper; an archeologist, she's Robin; and just got a musician; he's a skeleton named Brooke."

" Sounds like a awesome crew." She smiled. " Where is your crew?"

" Well, they were right behind me, but then Blizzard and I decided to go and have an adventure of our own; then we met you."

" Sounds like quite the day, how long have you been anchored here?"

" Not long; just got here." He said grinning. " I like it so far." he smiled sweetly to her.

" I live here, maybe I could show your crew and you around some; there's some pretty cool thing around here."

" Cool, you'd do that!" He said excitedly.

" Sure, I'd love to show you around." She smiled sweetly.

" Awesome, " He grinned, then turned back to the forest, " I wonder where Chopper, Ussop, and Zoro went off too."

Blizzard barked, " Who knows, Zoro must have got lost."

Just as Blizzard barked Ussop came from out of the bushes with Zoro and Chopper fallowing behind, " Jez, did you guys have to go and get lost." Zoro complained to Ussop.

" We weren't the one's lost, idiot." He said angrily slamming his first onto Zoro's head.

" Hey, Luffy! Blizzard!" Chopper called out, then started running up to them. He stopped short, " Who's that?" He said pointing to M.K.

" That's M.K., she's a magical horse; and she's really cool, she's gunna show us around her island! Isn't that great!" He stated excitedly.

" She's a unicorn." Blizzard said looking at Chopper.

" Unicorn, hu... So that must have been the odd smell." Then he turned and looked at her, " Devil's fruit?"

" Yep, I ate the Horse Horse Model: Unicorn." She knelt down to Chopper's level, " So what's your name, Sweety?"

" Oh, shut up your just saying that." He said bashfully.

She smiled.

"It's Tony Tony Chopper, but you can just call me Chopper." He turned facing the rest of his friends, Ussop was still wailing on Zoro for leading them on a wild goose chase; Luffy was laughing at his two friends. " That's Ussop, he's our marksmen. And Zoro, our swordsmen, and you're already met Luffy and Blizzard." He smiled," So your going to show us around your island?"

" Yea, Luffy seems pretty cool. So I thought it would be nice for you guys to see the cool side of this island." She stated grinning.

Chopper called out to his friends," Hey, guys. Why don't we go into the town and see what's there."

" I'm up for it." Luffy stated hopping onto Blizzard's back.

" Let's go, Zoro." Ussop said pulling his friend from going in the wrong direction, " This way."

" I know that, you don't have to lead me around like some old woman." He said straying off.

" That's just what you think." He said grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him in front of him. " Stay there, at least I can see you now."

M.K. walked up to Ussop, " Hi, your Ussop. Right?"

" The one and only." He said pointing to himself. " Dare I ask how you met Luffy?" He asked with a slightly concerned looked.

" He tried to ride me, he thought I was a wild horse." She smiled.

" That's Luffy for you." He replied grabbing Zoro again and pulling him back on the trail, " Straight, please."

" He's cute, is he normally like that."

" Most of the time, but he can be serous."

" He stretched his arms, does he have a Devil's fruit." She asked.

" Yea, hmm... that's odd he didn't pull his mouth out and say, ' I'm a rubber man'." He said demonstrating, and yanking Zoro back.

" No." She said shaking her head.

"Hmm... weird."

" Hey, M.K. Where's this town at?" Luffy called form ahead.

" I'm coming." She called to him. " Better go before they get lost, nice talking to you." she said smiling, then zoned into full horse and cantered up to Luffy and Blizzard.

After a few minutes they reached the town, it was a quiet village. with old style Japanese houses and shops. There were people walking around doing their daily work and business. Luffy was elated. " Wow, this place looks so cool!" He began looking around, he saw a large banner, " Firefly festival, cool. What's that?" He said looking at M.K.

She smiled," It's were the town's folk get tons of lanterns and send them off into the sky from boats in the bay, while they set off fireworks of from the piers. It's very beautiful. They also have rides and good food. It's tonight if you want to go."

"Yea, that would be so cool!" Luffy began looking over all of the vender's carts. " All this food looks so good."

Chopper and Blizzard both agreed. " Mhmm." Chopper said, and Blizzard barked.

Ussop walked up to Luffy," Hey, Luffy. Did you tell M.K. that you were a rubber man?"

"No... Oh, I forgot to tell her. I must have really scared her when I stretched my arms out and grabbed her." He said thrusting his arms out.

Ussop shrugged his shoulders," Well, she asked and I told her."

" OK, thanks, Ussop." Then he ran over to a poky cart. " Oh, I want three of these."

Ussop gave a puzzled look. " Hmm."

Zoro walked up to him," What?"

" It's Luffy. He did do his rubber man thing when he first met her." He said pointing to M.K.

" Well he must have forgotten, he seemed pretty into talking about her."

" So he must have be distracted, but by what?" He said bafflingly.

" Well, she is a 'magical horse'." He said walking off.

"Yea, I guess." He said shrugging it off.

When they had finished in town Luffy went back to the boat, and told the crew that they were going to the festival.

Nami smiled," That sounds great, Luffy."

" Good, cause we're all going. M.K. says it's really beautiful." He said grinning.

"M.K.?" Nami asked.

"Yea, she's going to show us around the island. She lives here."

"Oh, cool." Then she hopped down form the boat. " I wonder if this town has any good clothing stores; come on, Robin, Sanji-Chun."

"Yes, Nami-Swann." Sanji said running after her.

Robin smiled and fallowed.

Brooke walked up to Luffy," Yo ho ho ho, I've never been to a festival. What will it be like?"

" Really cool. There will be fireworks, lanterns, food, and rides." He said smiling.

" That sounds like fun, yo ho ho ho ! I can't wait!" He said running after the others.

" Super! A festival, good choice, owe." Franky said walking past giving Luffy a thumbs up.

Luffy grinned," This is gunna be sooo cool!" Then he ran off again, " Hey, M.K.!"

" Yea, Luffy?" She said walking up to him.

" I was wondering something." He said hesitantly. " If your not... going with anyone to the umm festival... would you go with me?"

She smiled, " I'd love to go with you, Luffy."

" Great. I'll see you then?" He said grinning.

" Yea, I'll be by the poky cart."

" OK."

Once it was getting dark Luffy ran off to the town to met M.K. " I hope it wasn't to fast." Luffy began thinking to himself. " Sanji said to never ask a lady out unless you've known her a while." He began counting on his fingers, " Two hours. That should be plenty long enough." He said smiling broadly. He stopped running when he came into view of the town. He started walking, there were little kids running around with sparklers and flashing toys. Luffy laughed as he saw them run past. He kept walking till he could see the poky cart; M.K. was leaning on it talking to some of the kids. She was wearing a blue and white kimono with pale blossoms on it. Luffy just starred at her. He smiled, "Wow." He kept walking up to her, " Hey, M.K."

"Hey, Luffy." She smiled.

" Nice kimono." He said placing his hand behind his head.

" Thanks. You look handsome." She smiled.

Luffy grinned, he hadn't really tried to look handsome. But he did button up his jacket which was know black and had tied a white sash around his waist, but still wore his hat and rolled up jeans.

He held out his arm and she took it, " So where's you crew."

" Nami, Robin, and Sanji are all together. Chopper, Brooke, Franky, and Blizzard went to the rides with Ussop and Zoro. so I guess it's just you and me." He said smiling.

"That's fine with me." She said charmingly.

Luffy and her walked all the way to the piers, where the boats were setting up to let the lanterns go and some town's folk were setting up the fireworks.

She trotted to the end of the pier and then stepped into a small boat," Come on. We want the best seat to see them."

Luffy nodded and hopped into the boat. They rowed out to the middle of the bay, Luffy looked up into the sky. There were thousands of stars everywhere. " That's amazing." He said looking up.

"But that even more amazing." she said bring his head down showing him all the lanterns coming from the boats. The whole sky was starting to fill with tiny little lanterns. Soon the fireworks started, lighting up the whole sky behind them.

He smiled then tuned his head to her and grinned," Beautiful."

She smiled," The most beautiful thing in the world." She said looking out over the bay.

" You know what even more beautiful than this."

" Really what." She said lifting one of the lanterns from the water.

" This." He said pulling her closer to him.

Her checks flushed lightly.

He brushed some of the bangs form her face," The most beautiful thing ever." He said grinning.

" Yea, amazing." She said staring into his eyes, they were reflecting the lanterns and fireworks in the background.

He gently kissed her. " Your my firefly." He said grinning, then said hesitantly. " M.K., I...want you to umm... stay with me." He pulled her into his lap," And sail the seas with me."

She kissed him back and nodded her head," Alright, I'm going to stay with you."

He placed his fore head against hers," My firefly."

She closed her eyes," Yours."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx( Present time)XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luffy stopped rolled the sheet of paper up, the sky was now filled with thousands of stars. He grinned," Amazing." Then he hopped off of the figuring, as he walked towards the rooms he stopped, M.K.'s she was leaning against the railing, she was sleeping. He walked over to her, he brushed the bangs from her face," The most beautiful thing ever," Then he kissed her gently on the fore head," My firefly."


End file.
